Letters to Texas
by What's my PenName
Summary: The Lone Star State is ready to start writing letters too! Send Texas in your letters! Featuring Texas OC, rated T cause i'm not sure what kind of letters will be sent, although Yaoi  if there will possibly be any  is permitted!
1. Chapter 1

Howdy y'all,

Texas here. I've decided to hop aboard the bandwagon along with my fellow states and the countries that are also doing this. Plus I need something productive to keep myself busy with when I'm not chasing Mexico back over the border (or helping Arizona chase away the annoying creep) So feel free to write in and ask something!

* * *

><p><strong>All right, 'sup guys? So I have decided to do this whole letter righting thing to and I've seen other statescountries/ect. But I don't believe I've seen a Texas around here, if there is one I am terribly sorry and I'm not trying to steal this from you. Since Texas was once a Republic of it's own I feel as if he should be writing letters too to all his adoring fans! Haha, just kidding, but still free feel to write in Texas will answer questions and (possibly) give (not so) great advice!**

**HetaliaDtM out!**


	2. Zaph

Howdy Tex,

Did you inherit DAT ASS from Spain? :3. Also, which state are you closest to and which state would you rather trample with a stampede of cattle?

Yours Truly,

Zaph.

* * *

><p>Howdy Zaph,<p>

Did I inherit Spains ass? Well I never really paid any attention because really, would you look at your grandfathers ass and see if it looks like yours? But I will say that I probably did and Mexico didn't since I've seen Mexicos constantly running from me. Tell ya what though, next time I see Spain I'll check and see if we both have fine asses.

And as for the State I'm closest to? Hmm… Probably Arizona since we are always getting together, and my least favorite? Definitely New Mexico, she has got to be the most annoying Daddys Girl ever! I mean really, just look at her name! I'd trample her with two herds of cattle.

Well I hope the answers satisfied your questions.

Forever,

Tex


	3. Hawaii

Aloha!

How've you been Texas? It's been a while since I've seen you. (or any of the  
>mainland states. I mean really, most of you come to me, even when I don't<br>want you to =p)

I have a question though. How come you chose to become part of America? You  
>were your own country but applied for statehood. If I'd had the choice I<br>would have stayed a country. (The only perk is that I don't have to deal with  
>country matters anymore. America has to take care of my foreign affairs.)<p>

Aloha!

Hawaii

* * *

><p>Howdy!<p>

I've been doing well, how've you been? Yeah, I've been meaning to come visit you since it's been sorta cold in some places over here. I'm telling ya, anything below eighty degrees Fahrenheit is death to everything around it. Well, it is here anyways.

And for your question, well… I'm a tough guy who may be bigger than France but I could tell that if I didn't become part of America I would constantly be warring with Mexico and even though it's fun beating him it gets pretty annoying. Maybe if I had Arkansas, Louisiana, and Oklahoma with me and we were to become one big country I probably wouldn't have become a state. Britain and France are good at talking things over, but I still don't think that they could have kept Mexico from waging war since even when they did try he still wouldn't listen.

I also agree with you on the perk that we can let Al cover certain things with foreign affairs.

Sincerely,

The Lone Star State


	4. Mexico

Hello Texas,hehehehe

I am writing this because everyone says that I have to do a closesure with all "The incident" as I prefer calling it like that.

But first, how have you been? And before hand,no I am not planning to reconquest you,for lord's sake I am not Spain, or someone who is a bad loser, yeah I am sure that you remember that Spain planned the Reconquest, but I think that it was more an obligation than somethong else.

Wow this is akward, and I am not good with letters, so Hasta luego

...

I hope that I made obvious who this nation is, if not well it is Mexico, a really strange but nice guy I think

Mexico…

By "The Incident" you mean where I kicked your ass at San Jacinto and forced your crappy General to sign a treaty saying I was now a Republic? Well ever since that day I left your hell hole I've been great, thanks for asking. And for your own sake you better not try a reconquest.

Yes, awkward. Now leave me alone before I get my gun.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, authoress here! I would really like to apologize for not updating in so long! I've been extremely busy with school and trying to find colleges, and then trying to find a job(found a place that'll hire me in August, I get to bake!) SO please don't think I've left because I haven't, life is just really crazy. Thanks though for All the reviews that have been left!<strong>


	5. Alaska

Hello Texas,

Ah, english is a very hard language, da?

But it's better than Russian, still scared of Russia.

Do you hate Mexico? And let's be very, very, close friends~

Love,

Alaska.

PS. I'm still the biggest state~!

Hey there Alaska,

Well, English is better than Spanish and French. And I'm fluent in all of them! Do I hate Mexico?.. Yes and no, as much as I hate to admit it. Yes because he was such a jerk to me when I got older and because he completely destroyed my beautiful Alamo. Also no because he took me in whenever Spain started killing off the Indians who gave me my name. Um, friends? I don't have many of them since I'm not very good at making friends, but okay.

Sincerely, Tex.

P.S. Doesn't matter, everybody loves a cowboy.

**Just gonna add in a little history lesson for those who don't know why Texas is saying he's fluent in French. Six Flags Over Texas isn't just a theme park! it also signifies the six nations that have owned part or all of the state of Texas. Texas has been under the control of Spain, France, Mexico, and America as well as being the Republic of Texas and also from joing the Confederates during the Civil War. Now even though thats only six, Spain used two different flags when it had control of Texas. If you want to know more, search Wikipedia because what is read there is always true!**


	6. Alaska 2

Privet Texas,

I would also like to say one thing. It really does confuse me, and I'd like some help figuring it out. You know how there's the Continental United States, and then me and Hawaii...I'm curious if anyone know's exactly where I live...because I am on the continent...you...know that right...I mean, I share a boarder with Maman (Canada) who Shares a boarder with the "Continental United States"...

Does that confuse you too, or is it really just me who doesn't get it...

Sincerly and confusidly,

Alaska

* * *

><p>Uh, you're by Australia, right? And what's a Canada? The only places the US shares borders with is Mexico and some freezing uninhabited land up north… I think it's where them unicorns England always talks about live.<p>

-Texas


	7. Arizona

Hey there Tex! Sorry I havnt seen ya in awhile. Its been nuts at my place, what with Dad actually suein' me an all... Bad thoughts go away!

Anyhow, I just got word from Vermount that that Yankee New York is setin' his eyes on you with a vengeance. Now I know we have a' no reason ta trust 'mount, but she dislikes our friend upstairs as much, maybe even more so, then us. Probably due ta when that yankee bastard tried to take 'er over way back when.

It makes sense too, him comin' after ya I mean, considerin' our last, ah, meeting we had 'ith 'im earlier this month... Yep, I'm having some good thoughts now. :)

Besides all of that though, how's it been hangin' over there? I heard that ya meet England not to long ago, since your gov. has been on such good terms with the British. Whats he like?

-your buddy Arizona

(Hello! This is the regular girl of action speaking. Just to get one thing straight, I don't mean any offense to New Yorkers or anyone else. We are all big one family, huggies for all! Although I have lived most of my life in Texas, I was born in Arizona and raised there till I was five, so I was hoping that I would be qualified to write this. :) Oh, and please please make Arizona a girl! I don't care what you make her look like, as long. As she is a her. ^_^; Hope you write back, I would like to see where you go with this!)

* * *

><p>Hey Arizona, you need t come over sometime and we'll have a bonfire to take yer mind off things. We'll roast marshmallows and sing songs or whatever.<p>

Now why is that Yankee shrimp tryin' to get vengeance? All I did was say that his there Giants had nuthin' on my Cowboys! Now I know how Vermy ( and don't let her know I called her that, she hates it when I do) is. She's not one to lie 'bout somethin' like this 'nless she's tryin' to start another Civil War minus the whole slave deal. But I don't think she'd try somthin' like that. Ah, yes, that meetin'. I almost forgot.

Been hangin' dry. There's some pretty bad droughts in some areas and also some water restrictions. If only it would rain. England's a pretty nice guy I reckon. His food sucks. My dog Aggie is still in the vet after eatin' a crumb from a scone he dropped on the floor. He's also a few screws loose in the head if you know what I mean. He said that when he looked out in the ranch that he saw The Chubacabra petting one of my longhorns. Made no sense at all to me. You better come visit soon yourself 'Zona!

-Tex


	8. Wisconsin

Hey Tex

It's me Wisconsin one of your sisters from up north. I'm the one with the wavy black hair and grey eyes who looks like a punk. If you can't remember that's ok.

So how have you been? I hope your well. Has anything intresting been going on?

Sincerely

Wisconsin

P.S

I sent with the letter some of my home made fudge and ice cream. I hope you enjoy them.

* * *

><p>Wisconsin,<p>

How could I forget you? You make amazin' dairy stuff! I've been doin' very well, it's been hotter than hell here. Mexico tried to come visit the other day, but I ran him off. And apparently New York is tryin' to start somthin' up. I figured he'd know better than to try and start crap, but even if he does I shouldn't have a problem beating his ass!

Texas

P.S – Ice cream…fudge..? AW, YEAH!


	9. New Hampshire and Maine

Dear Texas-

New Hampshire: So how come New York is starting up useless shit with you? I heard this from Vermont, and... just... be careful alright? New York's a horrible opponent to have, and I don't want a reenactment of the Civil War.

Maine: New Hampshire might be staying out of it, but if it comes down to it, Tex, I'll fight alongside you, New York will get what's coming to him!

Signed-

Maddi and Andria Jones (New Hampshire and Maine)

* * *

><p>New Hampshire &amp; Maine,<p>

I don't know what that brats problem is. I think I'll need to talk to Vermont myself about this and work out a plan with 'er. Don't worry, I know how to handle trouble that assholes like New York throw at me! If it comes down to another Civil War than I'll make sure it ends as fast as it starts.

I'm glad to know that you'll be an ally Maine! Right now I would like to handle New York on my own, but if he starts getting' some of the others together then you'll be one of the first I call to help me out.

-Tex


	10. New Hampshire and Maine 2

Dear Texas-

New Hampshire: I'll tell Vermont you need to talk with her. You're telling /me/ not to worry? Really? Because it scares the living hell out of me to think my siblings could be hurting each other... I'll worry.

Maine: Deal! Most of New England will help! Connecticut and Hammper- (NH in background: I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!) might if things get too out of hand, but you can count on Vermy(Don't tell her I'm using your nickname for her... she only lets you call her that, and even then.) And I! And probably Massachusetts, oh and Rhode Island if he turns up.

Signed-

Maddi and Andria Jones (New Hampshire and Maine)

* * *

><p>New Hampshire and Maine,<p>

Thanks, Hampershire. I've fought with family plenty of times and I reckon I should know how to go through it without puttin' 'nyone in the hospital. Just don't worry your pretty little head off, 'kay?

If I had that many allies when I was at war with Mexico then maybe it wouldn't have been so bloody and it would've ended faster. But I guess with y'all it go really fast against that Yank'. I can't really think of 'nyone that would want to side with 'im 'nyways.

-Tex


	11. California

hey man, it's California

do you have any idea why a lot of fanfics I see on here make me a girl? it feels weird ... like I'm some sort of transexual ... anyway, heard that someone was pissed at you or something, I was kind of stoned when I heard it so I'm a bit fuzzy on the details. it was a fight with one of England's flying mint bunnies right? anyway, whatever you do to piss off people, stop it. you might just bite off more than you can chew ... speaking of chewing, I'm getting the munchies right now so that's going to be it from your letter

bye

P.S. In-N-Out for life man, blows Whataburger out of the water

P.P.S. tell San Antonio I said hi

P.P.P.S. ... I forgot what I was going to say

P.P.P.S. now I remember, when are you going to have one of your kickass BBQs? those things are bomb

* * *

><p><em>"Hey man, it's California<em>

_Do you have any idea why a lot of fanfics I see on here make me a girl? It feels weird ... like I'm some sort of transexual ... Anyway, heard that someone was pissed at you or something, I was kind of stoned when I heard it so I'm a bit fuzzy on the details. It was a fight with one of England's flying mint bunnies right? Anyway, whatever you do to piss off people, don't stop it. You're a great fighter, and I know you can handle yourself out there... I'm getting the munchies right now so that's going to be it from your letter._

_Bye_

_P.S. Whataburger for life man, blows In-N-Out out of the water._

_P.P.S. ... I forgot what I was going to say._

_P.P.P.S. Now I remember, when are you going to have one of your kickass BBQs? Those things are bomb."_

Dear California,

I noticed a few mistakes in yer letter and so I fixed them for ya. Try not to write when yer high, it makes it hard to understand, m'kay? I'll be sure to send you some Whataburger, Bud.

-Texas

* * *

><p><strong>Note from authoress!<strong>

**Now before any of you say "wow, this person is a total jerk to their reviewer!" I've known this guy for like 5 years now and I'm just giving him a hard time and having some fun with him. Please don't anyone take this as me being mean, I'm not that type of person.  
><strong>

**I would also like to take this moment to thank everyone who has reviewed! I know it's been a long time since I updated, I was trying to finish school and then I got busy with other stuff. I will try to keep this up as often as I can now until beginning to mid November which is when I'll be starting a job (first job, please wish me luck!) Just so you guys know, I love hearing from you all! Old and new! So keep reviewing!  
><strong>


	12. Wisconsin 2

Yea I guess that's what people remember about me. Yea I wish it was warmer her it barely even feels like spring. You two still aren't getting along. Yea NY is usually starting something but most of the time it's with Jersey. Yea you shouldn't have a problem with him I just hope he isn't stupid enough to try something with Minn.

Wisconsin

P.S

Your welcome if you want more just say so and I'll send some

* * *

><p>Wisconsin,<p>

It's starting to cool off here, but the forty degree drop in just a matter of two days is how I get sick. It also gives others a reason to say I'm bipolar. New York is an idiot and I'm sure he's up to something to start some sort of crap with Minn. Also, please do send more. I'd be mighty grateful!

-Tex

* * *

><p><strong>No offense to New Yorkers. You guys rock.. I love the stereotypical New Yorker accent, lol.<strong>

**No offense to anyone with bipolar disorder either. Texas' weather is constantly changing so I kinda compare it to him having a bipolar disorder as type of joke with my friends.  
><strong>


	13. New Hampshire & Maine 3

Dear Texas-

New Hampshire: "Don't worry my pretty little head off?" Right... By the way, New York's trying to get people to help him out too. But most of the states are staying out of it. So far he only has New Jersey. I have NO CLUE what he's planning. Vermont knows more than I do, and that's only because she borders New York.

Maine: New Jersey would want to, creepy little... *ahem* anyways, watch it with the Yankees insults! Hammper and I are up north too ya' know! Though I know you don't mean any harm towards us...

Signed-

Maddi and Andria Jones (New Hampshire and Maine)

[A/N: Head cannon time! I feel like NJ would be NY's personal Belarus for some reason... XD Also, when I said Yankees insults I didn't mean towards the baseball team, I meant that Maine thinks it's towards the states that were in the Union... sorry if that was unclear ;]

* * *

><p>New Hampshire &amp; Maine,<p>

York only has Jersey? Well if that's all he can get then I sure as hell won't have a problem with 'im. I'll be sure to ask Verm what's goin' on next time I see her. I'm sure whatever it is though, it ain't nothin' I can't handle. And sorry 'bout the insults, I'll try to be more specific 'bout which Yank's I'm talkin' 'bout. Also, if Jersey gives ya'll any trouble you give me a holler, m'kay?

-Texas


	14. Tennessee & Kentucky

Dear Texas,

It's Tess "Addie" Jackson (Tennessee) and Jonah Walker (Kentucky)!

Tennessee: How have you been Texas? The last time we talked to you was during the Civil War. How's it been?

Kentucky: (whispers while smirking and putting a thumb towards Tennessee) She still has a crush on you...

Tennessee: (blushing then gets out a rifle and hits him on the head with it)

Kentucky: Owwww!

Tennessee: Umm...Ignore the lies he's been feeding you!

Kentucky: Yeah right..you just don't wanna make it awkward...You're afraid he'll reject you...Tche..women...

Tennessee: (vein pop) If you'll excuse me Texas, I have to sock Kentucky. Oh and (winks then smirks) See you at the next rodeo. I look forward to havin a shootin contest with you again. (kisses cheek and runs after Kentucky)

Kentucky: She still likes you! (barely dodges a bullet by jumping) Help! (runs away)

Tennessee: (chasing him) Come back here varmin! I'll make sure not to mess up your face TOO much!

Sincerely,

Tennessee and Kentucky

P.S.

Kentucky-SHE STILL LIKES YOU!

Tennessee-Ignore him! He's telling LIES I tell you! LIES!

* * *

><p>Tennessee &amp; Kentucky,<p>

Kentucky, stop lying and go make me some more of that delicious chicken of yours. Tennessee, don't deny that you don't like me darlin'. I have some lovely blue bonnets headed yer way, hopefully they get there the same time as this letter. A shootin' contest? You're on, little missy. That is if Permian doesn't break my hand again this year tryin' to throw me off. Oh, and do you mind sending me a few bottles of Jack Daniels? I make some pretty good homemade JD Barbeque sauce, I could even invite you over to have some with some steak, and you can bring Kentucky,

-Texas


End file.
